Emperor
by Lashloseus
Summary: The emperor who cleaned the dirt off his own mansion. The emperor who fed the poor with his own food. The emperor who found a diamond amongst fruit. AU, Rated - T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi all, I've had this idea stuck in my head for some time now and want to at least get it started.**

**AU, I'll keep OCness down, feel free to give advice.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Code Geass, Rolo's death would involve his stomach imploding.**

**

* * *

**

Emperor

Chapter One: Diamond amongst fruit

The orange haired women sleepily continued to create granite markings', following the book to make sure everything was in place.

As much as she loved Literature, she hated having to interpret what the Author was thinking when writing a certain part. She never really understood anyone but herself, with that it'd be impossible to know what one was thinking. If it wasn't for her textbook, she would probably fail.

"Busy now aren't we?" A voice chimed from above her.

She turned her head upwards to a smiling blonde hovering over, "Hi Milly."

"Hi Shirley. Anyways, why are you working so hard?" She started, "Especially today."

"Well, today no one is swarmed around me, so I thought it was best to get some work done." She smiled, returning to her paper.

Milly smiled devilishly seating herself on the two-man desk, "I think I know the reason why no one is around you today."

Shirley looked at her questionably; she always had a way of distracting her, "Why?"

Milly grinned more, "Lelouch is coming today."

Shirley fell over on her chair, her utensils following, "L-lelou?"

Milly nodded, grin still present, as Shirley got up and started to collect her papers and books putting them into her bag.

"Why in such a rush?" Milly laughed, "He's right outside."

Shirley's mouth dropped, "He's here?"

"Yep, right by the park," Milly told, staring at Shirley's pale expression, "Let's go meet him."

"I-I can't!" Shirley exclaimed, "I can't meet him like this…" She whispered.

Milly twisted her mouth, "C'mon! We both know he's not that type of guy."

Shirley gazed to her, seeing her confident expression, smiling herself.

"Let's go." Milly repeated.

Shirley swung her bag over her shoulder, "Ok."

* * *

She and Milly ran to the crowd, which was inevitably where Lelouch was. Milly motioned for her to follow, sneaking into the crowd; Shirley just kneeled down and took in some air, catching her breath.

In an instant, she heard the crowd moving, coming towards her. Before she could look up, a white sleeved hand appeared before her.

"Need assistance?" The one in front of her chuckled.

She looked up to the black haired man, who held a welcoming smile; she took his hand and stood up, staring at his purple eyes.

He leaned in, only to be stopped by a gentle hand blocking his face. He looked pass the hand to the orange haired women looking at her watch.

"You were supposed to be back by the sixth, so your 4 days, 16 hours, 42 minutes late." Shirley announced.

Lelouch chuckled, to think he even got in his royal robe just to try and please her, "Forgive me, I am a foolish 17 year old individual."

Shirley crossed her arms, opening one eye to his apologetic expression, breaking hers and taking him slowly into a hug, "You took your sweet time."

The black haired man hugged back, as he was uncaring and even unaware of the media behind him. Breaking the bond, he took her hand and moved forward.

"Um, your highness?" A news reporter called from behind him.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered, turning around.

"Is that woman…your girlfriend?" He uneasily asked.

Lelouch chuckled as he looked over to Shirley, who was giggling herself, "This woman," He started, "Is my fiancée."

* * *

_The prince sighed, leaning over the bridge. Recalling what his father said to him hours before._

"…_**.A wife?" Lelouch asked.**_

"_**Yes, as being the heir to my throne it is only proper for you to find a woman to be empress." His father told.**_

"_**B-but, I'm only 16 and Schnitzel is older then me!" He countered.**_

"_**Schnitzel has made it clear he doesn't wish to be the heir, plus I rather have you to take over instead," The emperor stated, "You don't have to get married right away, just find a decent girl, at your age, no older, no younger, and engage her. There isn't a breathing female on this planet who can say no to you."**_

_Sighing again, he stared down the river. That was the exact problem he had, everyone loved him for Vi Britannia, no one for 'Lelouch'._

_He broke out of his trance as a force pushed him over and fell on top of him; he opened his eyes to an innocent orange haired girl._

"_So sorry!" She yelped, "I wasn't looking at where I was going." _

_He helped her get up, knocking the dust off his jacket, "It's no problem, but why are you in such a rush?" _

_She smiled shyly, "Actually I was going to go see that famous play that just came to town, been planning it for wee-"_

_The girl's expression turned grim and she found her pockets didn't contain the ticket. She desperately looked around until she spotted the ticket flowing down the river. _

_She became down watching the water take the ticket away, "I was waiting for months to go see that opera…"_

_The prince smiled as he pulled out something from his pocket, "Let me make it up to you." He said, showing her the two opera tickets."_

_The woman eyes glinted at them, as he asked if he was sure, he nodded as they walked together to the play._

"_So if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" She asked._

_Lelouch froze for a second, if he told her he was Lelouch Vi Britannia, it might cause a riot, so he quickly came up with something else, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, you?"_

_The girl smiled at him, "My name is Shirley Fenette."_

_

* * *

_

_The emperor was confused_

_Not understanding what was told_

_However he will be mused_

_For he had just found gold_

_

* * *

_

**Short chap :p**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed**

**Cya laters **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I am – back :D**

**And I'm motivated! (Somewhat) To write! So here's the next Chapter**

**Ledilettant**** – I can say the same about your review :D Thanks**

**jazzzy j**** – Thanks! Hope you enjoy :) **

**KeHyun-22**** – Thanks a lot :D Enjoy the chapter :) **

**WestAnimeBrigade**** – Thanks for the compliment, I'm trying a new type of writing scheme for this fic, a friend recommended it, gonna see how it works out :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Code Geass...I…I just don't.**

**

* * *

**

"_Say, can I ask you something?" The girl asked._

_The man, sipping his drink, raised his head, "Go ahead."_

_She was twiddling the ends of her pink shirt, her arms straightened, lining them up with the sleeves of her woolen white shirt._

"_C-can I call you…" She stuttered, "…Lelou?"_

_The dark haired man was somewhat taken back. But ended up chuckling, he was glad he hadn't told her who he really was, or else he might've not seen her true personality. It was sweet, cute, and innocent. He stopped laughing and looked back at the woman, who was blushing madly. Taking another sip of his drink he answered._

"_Sure."_

_Her mouth opened a bit, "I-I can?"_

_The man nodded, quite calmly, crossing his legs and returning to his book._

"_Sorry to be a burden…but can I ask you something else?" _

_He nodded again, not averting his gaze._

"_Can I know what school you're from?" She asked._

_Lelouch's finger stopped tracing the words from his book, he didn't want to lie but he can't tell her he's from The Royal University of Britannia. So he just omitted a section of the truth instead._

"_I'm not going to any school at the moment." He informed._

"_Oh, you're on leave?" _

"_For the moment, yes." Lelouch said, not wanting to stray too far into this topic._

"_Well you have a lot of time then right?" Shirley inferred, "Would you like to visit my school?"_

_Lelouch sighed mentally, now he had to lie, "I'd love to, but I'm actually visiting family while I'm away from school."_

_She seemed a bit let off, "Oh, okay. I see then…"_

_The orange haired girl seemed to be pondering on something, her head shot up shortly after, "W-wait! Is it hurting your schedule that you're spending time with me?"_

_He smiled at her concern, "Not at all." He assured, "Besides, I enjoy spending time with you."_

_A blush tinted across her cheeks, joining the smile her lips tugged into, "I do too-"_

"_Shirley! Is that you?" A voice interrupted from behind them._

_They both turned their heads to a bright and cheerful blonde. She seemed to be wearing some sort of school uniform; it looked like Shirley's, the Ashford uniform. Lelouch thought up of how she could possibly be here, he rented out this whole restaurant, so no one would recognize him while he was with Shirley, he also lied to her that it was a slow time for them. The only way she was allowed entrance is if she was related to the owners, the Ashford's. She obviously wasn't Mr. Ashford; she was too young to be his wife so that means she was…_

_He sighed, realizing who just intruded, Milly Ashford. The moment a member of the Ashford family came here his cover was blown, they've all met him personally, and know he's visiting here. The girl stepped closer to the two, looking at Lelouch with somewhat questioning eyes. _

"_Oh! You must me Shirley's new boyfriend eh?" She chimed._

"_M-Milly! Don't say that!" Shirley yelped._

_Milly let off Shirley with a smile, stretching her arm towards Lelouch, "I'm Milly Ashford, and you are?"_

_Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly while shaking hands with her, deciding to play along, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_He didn't understand, he remembers their meeting with each other in the mainland. Was she acting? _

"_Well, I need to visit the restroom, be back soon." Shirley told, "I'll be back soon."_

_The two nodded at her, as she walked off. Milly took a seat on the table, not looking at Lelouch. But those purple orbs were fixed on her, was it really possible she didn't remember who he is?_

"_It's nice to see you again." She spoke up._

_Lelouch dismayed his attention to her and returned to his book, having elaborated the situation, "So you were acting after all."_

_She tilted her head towards the man, smile still present, "Yep, I heard you were here so I dropped by to say hi."_

_His body stayed still without motion, as he flipped a page of his novel, "You seem to know Shirley."_

"_She goes to Ashford academy, she's part of the student council," Milly chimed, "I'm the council prez."_

"_That's nice." He said, quite passively. _

"_So…you've been dating Shirley right?"_

_Lelouch didn't show any emotion, "You could say that."_

_Milly tried to analyze Lelouch, but to no avail, "Shirley said she was seeing a guy called Lelouch, I was skeptical at first, but it seems I was right." _

_The prince nodded, flipping a page in his book. Was she going to tell Shirley? She wouldn't have gone through the trouble of pretending if she was going to, correct? But why was she even covering for him in the first place?_

_In that moment, Lelouch must have shown some sort of body language, because Milly picked it up, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."_

_His gaze left his book and met hers, narrowing slightly, "Thank you."_

_She responded with a smile, "May I ask why your keeping it a secret from her?"_

"_I find that it's the best way to truly discover who a person is. If I introduced myself as Lelouch Vi Britannia, who knows how she would be acting." Lelouch informed._

_Milly let her mouth form a 'O', "By the way, you should drop by Ashford while you're here. I can introduce you to the Student Council."_

_Lelouch gave her a questioning look, Milly continued, "Don't worry, no one else will be there and I'll let the others know in advance."_

"_Plus I think Shirley would be quite happy if you did~" She added, looking over the black haired man scratching his head._

"_I'll think about it."_

_The blonde didn't get a chance to reply as Shirley was making her way back to the table. They greeted her when she returned. Milly had to remember to set up a welcoming party for Lelouch. If she remembered correctly from her meeting with him in the mainland. 'I'll think about it' means yes._

_

* * *

_

"This is a wonderfully large collection." Lelouch praised, going through the books on the shelf.

"Yep! Being the librarian's assistant I picked some of them out myself." Shirley told, temporarily raising her gaze to the nobility across from her.

Lelouch smiled, "You've done quite the job."

He failed to notice the slight blush that appeared on Shirley's face as he continued down the bookshelf, taking a short look on anything that sparked his interest. During his little adventure he stumbled on a rather thick book.

"_Filth and Purity_," Lelouch read off the summary, "_A biography of the great achievements of Britannia, and the ill intentions of the numbers."_

Shirley sighed, "I've been trying to get books like those out of here for some time now. Unfortunately, certain dukes insist they should stay here."

Lelouch wanted to spit at the book in his hands, "I've never seen more ignorance in my entire life," He stated, running through the pages, "I'm ashamed to be a human being because it means that the writer of his book and me have something in common."

"Britannia has been the catalyst, if not the cause, of destruction all throughout our history, equality is what will carve the path to prosperity, not the extermination of 'rats' as this imbecile puts it." The high lord spat, placing the book back to the shelf.

Shirley decided to lighten things up, "Well that is what you're doing, Mr. Peace and prosperity. Britannia didn't even have parliament until you took over." She chimed, "So how's that going anyway?"

Lelouch chuckled, "Good, I'm glad the senators and judges are non-bias," Lelouch paused for a second, "Most of the senators and judges."

Shirley let out a light laugh which became contagious as Lelouch joined. They were interrupted, however, when an entity walked into the room.

"Ah, Jeremiah." Lelouch greeted.

"My lord," Jeremiah bowed, turning to Shirley, imitating the action, "My lady."

"Welcome, Jeremiah." Shirley added.

Jeremiah stood beside the door with a straightened back, while Lelouch scrolled amongst the books and Shirley wrote her paper. When she was finished they would head by the park, and then go to meet with her mother.

* * *

"_So my dear brother," Schnitzel spoke, "How many consorts do you expect?"_

_Lelouch looked up to his half-blood brother, trying to interpret whatever intentions he might hold, "One."_

_Schnitzel seemed to be taken back, "Just one my brother?"_

_The heir nodded, sipping his drink, and although his eyes were closed, he was fully aware of his brother's expression._

"_Well, do you know who it will be?"_

_He paused, putting his cup down and staring up into the sky, taking in some air, he responded._

"_A common blood."_

_

* * *

_

Peace and tranquility.

That would describe the drive Lelouch and Shirley were having. Jeremiah seated in front of them. The car speed down the road as Lelouch's head was rested on Shirley's shoulder. Shirley was blushing but Jeremiah grinned at the boldness of his lord. Lelouch was simply thinking of how no luxury bed he's slept on has been as soft as what he resting on now.

Pulling up in front of the Fenette house, Lelouch blinked once or twice at the image he was gazing at. Surely this was from a lack of sleep. But he was proven wrong when Shirley spoke up.

"Suzaku and Euphie?"

The driver opened the door for them, allowing the party access outside. As Lelouch stepped out, he began walking slowly towards the two. Switching his gaze between them both.

"I believe that you are supposed to be in the mainland," Lelouch stared at Suzaku, then turning his head to Euphie, "And that you are to be in a party at Belgium."

Suzaku grunted, "It's nice to see you too…"

"Please brother! We traveled far to see you!" Euphie announced.

Smiling at his sister's fake innocence he gave her a light hug and shook hands with Suzaku. Shirley following, embracing Euphie.

While the two girls were catching up, Suzaku motioned for Lelouch to follow a bit further away from the group.

"I knew something was wrong." Lelouch deducted.

Suzaku nodded, looking back at the girls, before whispering out, "They've attacked."

* * *

**Not much plot : 0**

**Don't worry, it'll pick up soon….I promise ? xD**

**Hope you enjoyed, till next time**

**Your biggest fan – Lashloseus **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't even have an excuse. **

**Reviews –**

**shadowneko003**** – Thanks : ) And don't worry, I'm going to see it through till the end. **

**jazzzy j****– I'm glad you find it intriguing ;D Thanks for the review.**

**IonicAmalgam**** – Thanks for the review :D And yea, I was really motivated by the 'let us be lovers in another world' phrase ;) **

**WestAnimeBrigade**** – Thanks :D The plot got stuck in traffic xD The same with my update :P**

**Lovelie – Thanks :D And I already have the situation planned out, be free to give suggestions though :D**

**Fan O' Fanfic**** – Thanks :D And the rest will come, I promise! :D**

**Fullmetal Angel 17**** – Euphie being alive is always FTW. But I guess the update wasn't really quick :X **

**But thanks to you, my butt got in gear and published the next chapter; I was highly motivated by the threat against my junk food. XP**

**No but honestly, thanks a lot for your review.**

**But, "****considering that Lelouch and Shirley hadn't met in Ashford like in the show and we probably (she said uncertainly) won't be seeing a bad ending like the anime. So I'll give you props for this plot." I'm sorry but I don't really recall that. Mind telling me the episode please? :D**

**Anyhow, unto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Code Geass.**

**Code Geass is just to me, as drugs are to a junkie.**

**I get high off it. **

**Note:**** I have no idea what Shirley's mom's name is. So I made up Carol. I tried to search for it but found nothing. If anyone knows her name, please inform me. I'd be very grateful.**

**

* * *

**

**Emperor **

**Chapter Three – Sunfury **

Lelouch kept his vision affixed on the house in front of him. But his current vision had nothing to do with the thought processes taking place inside his mind. He understood Terrorism back when it was a result of the Britannian oppression and occupation in the people's lands. Back when they could accurately be titled Freedom Fighters.

But these terrorists are much different. They wreak terror and kill innocents without reason, nor have they ever announced their demands. They don't even accept a simple meeting. Mindless disgraces to mankind, just like most Nobles. But these individuals were much more organized and battle prepped then the average terrorist. Their battle capabilities match those of Britannia's elite forces. It's apparent that they receive massive funds. Likely from a government, perhaps even a sub-group of Britannia's, who wish for the takeover of this enormous Empire.

They label themselves the Sunfury, but other than that, they haven't revealed any information about themselves or for their cause. Both the media and the people criticize them greatly, but some believe this might be an elaborate scheme of Britannia. And who can blame them? Britannia is known for its devastating schemes.

As Shirley and Euphie finished their conversation and began walking towards the elite pair. Lelouch motioned for Suzaku to walk into the house, and used an old-fashioned sign to answer his questions. Suzaku, adapted to the communications, nodded to show he understood.

As they entered, Lelouch calculated he had approximately 17 seconds at the pace they were going at, until he reached the living room. He spared no time in gathering information.

Whispering so Shirley and Euphie couldn't hear, he spoke, "Nunally?"

"Safe in Belgium, at the party Euphie was supposed to attend." The soldier responded.

"My other siblings?"

"All in their respective shelters, protected by Britannian elite."

The group was moments away from the living room, "Mother?"

"Safe in the embassy at Cairo." Suzaku answered, entering the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Lelouch sighed. These rare moments in time were when he really got to rest, letting the thoughts of treason, war, and politics drain out of his mind. Peeking out of one eye, he saw Shirley sit down next to him, Euphie after her, as they began to converse again. Suzaku sat himself across from Lelouch, and Jeremiah stationed himself near the entrance.

Engaging in eye contact with Suzaku, Lelouch gave him a look. A look that said, inform me about the details later. Suzaku understanding again, gave a slight nod. The Emperor laid his head back, not wanting to spoil this valuable time.

Keeping his eyes closed he spoke, "Where is your mother anyway?"

"When we came she said she was going to get some things at the store," Euphie informed, "she'll be back soon."

Lelouch used his generic response, a groan, before falling back into silence. But Shirley wasn't going to have any of it.

"Why were you so late?" She asked, in a scolding tone.

The Emperor smiled, turning to her, "I had to deal with a dictatorship in Russia."

"Russia hasn't had a dictatorship in 21 years." Shirley informed, "You should remember I'm studying history alongside Literature."

"And quite a divine job at it…"

"Nice work on busting Lelouch Shirley!" Suzaku cheered.

Lelouch gave him a stare, "Since you seem to be so energetic, you should have no problem organizing Army squadrons 11-17 overnight," He ordered, "along with categorizing and documenting the status of said sections."

Suzaku's mouth dropped as the two females laughed. Hearing footsteps, Lelouch stood up to welcome the person he'd come here for. As soon as the lady walked in, she put down her bags and embraced him.

"Welcome back Lelouch." She welcomed, receiving embrace from the royal man.

"It's good to be back Mrs. Fenette." He thanked.

The others followed, greeting the woman. The group settled again in the living room, as Jeremiah took the bags from Carol and proceeded to the kitchen with them. The Emperor was quite active in the conversation between the individuals, Shirley's mother was just like Shirley, holding an attitude Lelouch adored.

"By the way…" Suzaku spoke, "Didn't Shirley already tell you to call Mrs. Fenette mom Lelouch?"

Shirley seemed to remember, "That's right! I'm tired of having to remind you." She stated, in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"I believe it is a sign of greater respect, that in place of calling her mother, I title her Mrs. Fenette." Lelouch spoke, "After we're married however, I will of course announce her as mother."

"You should get used to it now don't you think?" Euphie contradicted.

The royalty smiled at her, "You should know I'm quick to adapt when needed."

Suzaku smirked, "Oh really? You weren't exactly quick to adapt when we went to the Yukon's embassy were you?"

"That place is far too cold for any normal human being to live comfortably!" Lelouch countered, "It's not my fault that place is ridiculously freezing."

"You do know that you're the only one who passed out right?" Suzaku teased, causing the others to laugh slightly.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "You know what, take back that order I gave you earlier. Instead of taking care of Army sections 11-17, take care of Army sections 9-53." He commanded.

Suzaku's head dropped as the others dipped deeper into laughter. The amusement was short lived however, being stopped by Jeremiah's entrance.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you." He said.

Lelouch nodded, asking for the other's to excuse him. Walking outside the home, his guard handed him the phone, a voice emerging.

"Your majesty, have you been informed about that attack?" The voice asked.

Lelouch looked back to confirm only Jeremiah was behind him, "Yes, Major Kurugi has already informed me, but the details were omitted." He told, "What is the collateral damage?"

"They attacked the Zephyrus memorial, although the memorial wasn't harmed nearby café's were. Thirteen civilian casualties have been confirmed, seven deaths."

Lelouch's heart pounded with anger, "Have the families been informed?"

"Yes sir, repercussions have also been distributed," The voice confirmed, "total cost for all repairs is estimated to be about 1.4 million pounds."

"Right, ensure those families are taken care of, and keep the press off the issue as long as possible. I'll give the official statement in the Tokyo embassy, in two days time." The Emperor announced, "Do not let anyone know I'm in Tokyo until that statement is given. Some press might have caught me here, stop them from reaching the mainland, understood?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Good, keep me updated. God speed soldier."

"Thank you sir."

Ending the call and handing the phone back to Jeremiah; Lelouch dived deep into thought again. He couldn't let anyone know he was Tokyo, not only would that draw unnecessary attention, it would also alert the Sunfury about his location. Almost no one knew he was engaged, but if the Sunfury did, they wouldn't be hesitant on attempting to harm his fiancée, that's the reason Britannian elite forces guard her 24/7. Shirley, of course, hasn't been informed about this, nor does she hold knowledge on the fact. There wouldn't be any other particular reason why he would be in Tokyo, in two days however, he could create one. That would dismay the skepticism of some people, and wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary to the Sunfury. The press that saw him the other day were stolen of their tapes and forced into secrecy, but in exchange received a notable amount of funds. The same was done to locals who saw him. Even if they tried to inform someone, Britannia controlled the news globally, so that information would never reach any valid source. Because of his tight relationships with all governments, it wasn't a hefty task to keep this relationship secret.

His train of thought crashed once he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, "What's the matter?"

Lelouch smiled at Shirley, "That Russian dictatorship is going out of control. But I told them spending time with my fiancée is much more important."

"Is that so?" Shirley asked sarcastically, "C'mon, let's head back inside, everyone's waiting."

Nodding, he took her hand and stepped back into the house. Those very thought draining out of his ocean of a mind once again.

* * *

The couple laughed walking down the pathway, their arms locked together. The color clashing heads laying atop one another. Stopping in the middle of the bridge, they stared at the beautiful view.

"Did you really have to rent out this whole area just so we could be here?" Shirley questioned.

"Anything to spend time with you, especially at the place where we met."

The woman smiled, laying her head back onto the Emperor's shoulder, returning her gaze to the sight before them. In a while, she averted her view to her watch, to note the time.

"I should head back home soon." She said.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at her, "You do know you're staying with me in a hotel right?" He told.

Shirley giggled, "You're a pervert."

Lelouch smiled, "There's nothing perverted about having my fiancée at my hotel room, on my bed." He said, "Minus clothing, plus champagne."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder, as the pair departed to the Emperor's residence. Lelouch knew that his joy with her would be short; he had a lot of work to do due to the recent attack. The Sunfury would likely remain restless in their assaults, so there was little if no time to rest.

The Emperor already received intelligence on the disaster, back when they were at Shirley's house. Gaining a lot of information on the matter; he believed he had deciphered the Sunfury's intention with this attack.

But what he didn't know was that there was a sniper scope aiming the back of his head.

* * *

**^ There you go, plot ;P**

**Anyhow, SORRY about the uber late update. Free time hates me I guess.**

**I will update my other fics soon as well if you're wondering.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all laters.**

**Lashloseus - Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I was fighting off aliens in Sector Nuzrecto….so that's why I was away for a while.**

**Anyhow! I'm back!**

**Reviews –**

**Hyperbubun – I 3 Cliffhangers xD Anyhow, thanks for the review :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Shadowneko003 – Yea, I'm gonna torture Suzaku quite a bit in this fic xD Anyhow, thanks for the review :D Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Ragez – Shirley is FTW.**

**Thanks for the review :D Hope you enjoy **

**Fullmetal Angel 17 – Ahh ok, so yea, since they met differently they'll have a different outcome :D**

**And you should've threatened my junk food again…I would've updated sooner xD + Lelouch is a damn playboy, he could get Nunally to sleep with him if he really wanted to…incest ftw..xD**

**Anyhow, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy :D**

**SgtKang – Lol xD**

**Here's one for you :**

**Woman uses CHARM**

**Man uses HARDEN**

**Man uses POUND**

**Woman uses SCREECH**

**Woman uses REST**

**Man uses PROTECTION…but it fails!**

**Woman uses ENLARGE**

**Thanks for the review xD**

**Cherubchan – Thanks :D There are actually a lot in the archive, some of them are really good :D Again, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer – How many Code Geass's does Lashloseus own? Zero.**

**

* * *

**

**Emperor**

**Chapter Four – Misinformed**

"_Emperor Lelouch, I have urgent news my majesty." An exhausted soldier announced._

_Lelouch looked up from his map, he was outfitted in army gear, being in the middle of an military invasion, "What is it Rumsfeld?_

_Rumsfeld caught his breath, "Sir, Colonel Nicholas has been taken prisoner by the enemy, they demand a trade with Lieutenant Lucas."_

"_Lucas has core enemy intel, we can't risk giving him back to them, request them another trade, Nicholas for Major. Siegfield." Lelouch told._

_The soldier saluted and went off to his task; Lelouch stared back at the map and spoke to the strategist beside him, "Is second platoon ready?" Lelouch asked, "If so, we can invade base Nova and take the field, that way we can corner them in base Zulu and destroy the AA guns." _

"_Right sir, but, if I may recommend, we should reinforce second platoon with Squadron Neon, they will cover with heavy support and long range support," the soldier spoke, "then after the invasion of base Zulu and destruction of the AA guns, we can perform an all out air strike on enemy HQ."_

_Lelouch nodded and confirmed the recommendation, he was in Chechnya, fighting off the Sunfury, he didn't spare any time once he'd heard the Sunfury were killing civilians to start a colony in the region. While his generals were more concerned about the territorial advantage the Sunfury would gain, Lelouch was most affixed on the civilian safety. His generals told the media that the invasion was for national security, but Lelouch told them he only cared about the civilians, which many doubt. Many speculated that after the Sunfury colony collapsed, Lelouch would take over the area, but rather he distributed rations across the population and left the region, sending back resources to help reconstruction, not involving in the countries internal affairs any further._

_This one act granted Lelouch endless respect and popularity, but also endless despicability and rage from the Sunfury. From that day onwards they had sworn their revenge.

* * *

_

Lelouch laid beside the woman, kissing her neck and teasing her. The girl laughed and tried to pull away, but Lelouch enchanted her with a kiss and pulled her in further.

"Please Lelou, we just did-"

"Sweetheart, I've been away for three months, remind me how it felt again…" Lelouch stated, in quite a seductive tone.

"I believe that in the last three hours, you've been 'reminded' enough." Shirley countered, getting out of his grasp and putting on her nightgown, "Let me at least take a bath."

Lelouch sighed, "Can I take a bath with you?"

Shirley smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Lelouch grunted and sat up on the bed, turning on the TV and switching to the news channel. In the washroom he heard the water being turned on and Shirley stepping into the bath, for a moment, he pondered on joining her by surprise. But stopped himself when he remembered he had to stay in the hospital for two days last time he tried that.

Turning the volume up the female anchor began talking, "Just yesterday, Zephyrus Memorial in South London was attacked by the Sunfury. The Sunfury have not come out with any statement nor any demands. After consulting with Police, thirteen civilian casualties have been confirmed, seven deaths. The Emperor has not yet come out with an official statement, staying in his resort in Moscow; authorities say the Emperor will release his statement soon."

Lelouch smiled to himself laying his head back, he could trust his men to come up with a believable lie to convince even the pickiest of journalists. It made him somewhat glad that his men weren't complete imbeciles, and had some sort of common sense amongst themselves. Switching through the channels, the emperor came across a gossip show, where he was the top story.

"Many women have gone head over heels for the wonderful Emperor, Lelouch Lamperouge," The woman said, "but, is it true he might already be taken? An anonymous tip said that he saw Lelouch with a woman, their arms locked together."

Lelouch stared intensively at the screen, how in bloody hell did they get this information? "The tip said that this was seen in Beijing."

Lelouch sighed with relief, he never took Shirley to Beijing, so it was just another rumor floating about. Turning off the TV, he picked up the phone, Shirley still being in the bath, and dialed Suzaku's number.

"Hello?"

"Suzaku, it's me, your emperor." Lelouch joked.

"Yea yea, don't get all egotistical…if you can get any more than you already are," Suzaku told, "so why'd you call?"

"Well, on the attack at Zephyrus the other day, I believe the Sunfury were targeting General Bradley."

Suzaku thought about it for a moment, "But why General Bradley? And why did they attack the memorial then and not his house?"

"They want Bradley because he's leading an assault force on their colony in Argentina, one of their most rigid bases. And they attacked the memorial because it would have less security than his house would. "

"But even with Bradley gone they still would've been under high pressure in their Argentina base, three other generals are overlooking the operation."

Just then, Shirley came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe, she slowly walked to Lelouch and climbed onto the bed, hovering over him.

"Yea, I'll call you back later." Lelouch said, hanging up the phone.

Shirley started peeling off her robe, "Ready for some more reminding?"

"As much as possible." Lelouch replied, suckling her neck.

* * *

"The acts of the Sunfury are nothing short of complete treachery and vile doings, ones which threatens the very core of our humanity. Us as a whole people, must stay strong against these cowards, so humanity can once again, be restored!"

The crowd roared furiously with cheers and applause, Lelouch was a great and beloved leader, his speeches were nothing short of excellent.

Lelouch motioned for the crowd to calm down a bit, as he continued, "I apologize greatly for my late addressing, I was renegotiating the Treaty of Persallies when this incident occurred, I had to first complete the negotiation with the Japanese government before I could address the horrible incident. My most sincere apologies."

Lelouch didn't like lying to his people, or to any people for that matter. But for security, the truth had to be stretched.

After the speech Lelouch was praised by the local dukes for his tremendous spirit, he just smiled and thanked them; Lelouch knew that if they had the opportunity, they'd stab him in the back. Shirley was still in her mother's house, she was to be nowhere near Lelouch in a public place, unless that place had been cleared of any population.

He'd arranged to stay with her for two more days, but afterward he'd have to return to the mainland and then to China to settle some issues. He'd be away for about three weeks, so he wanted to make the most out of the two days he had. He decided to take her to an opera, they were Shirley's favorite.

* * *

"_Wake up." The voice spoke._

_The unconscious man stayed still._

"_Wake the fuck up!" It repeated, smacking the man across the face._

_Another looked up from his book, "What an atrocity to awaken a being with such fury and needless violence." _

_The other ignored him, he just got to eye level with the man, who was now awake, and take off his contacts. _

_Revealing a glowing red symbol on his eye.

* * *

_

_The Emperor reached for his basket, and gave food to the poor_

_They were gleefully thanking him at his feet_

_He only smiled and granted them more_

_He wanted the lord to be happy when they meet

* * *

_

Well there you go :D

This was more of a transition chapter, I tried to put some fluff and plot in there but the other ones will have more, anyhow, hope you enjoyed :D

Lashloseus - Out


End file.
